Promotions and Fumik
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Slipstream Nitrogear Starscream Doctor Fumik Tzu It's audience day. Megatron has allowed Transformers to seek his audience and beg for his mercy or whatever they want from him. He's specifically summoned Starscream, Nitrogear, and Slipstream to meet with him though. One Mech is already in audience with Megatron, though it appears he's already made his case because he starts walking off as though his request was denied or rejected. Slipstream walks into the Throne Room and takes her position in front of Megatron, kneeling down upon one knee as she salutes him, "Power to the Decepticons and destruction to the Autobots." then placing her hands on her upraised knee she awaits for Megatron to address her. At the back, the announcing mech frowns at the next name. He turns to mutter to the officiate, a tall man in gold and black, elaborately decorated as he stood with four of his own (disarmed) body guards, speaking to them about something. Nitrogear arrives as well, saluting Megatron sharply. "Comrade Nitrogear reporting as ordered." Nitrogear remains standing sharply, also waiting for the Emperor to address him. His optics eye Starscream - but only for just a moment. He wonders if he got in trouble for defeating the Air Commander - Nah. Megatron admires prowess in the Pits. Or at least, Nitrogear hopes. "Rise, Slipstream." Megatron rasps. "And come forward to my audience. Starscream!" Megatron rasps his name loudly. "Ask your questions of the candidates." Megatron sounds almost impatient, as a metal clink is heard from the tap of a finger on his throne. Slipstream glances over at Nitrogear and offers a little smile then rises out of her kneel and approaches the throne proper. Starscream asking questions, this could be interesting. "Nitrogear!" Megatron exclaims in his raspy voice, "State your mission." Megatron leans forward in his throne, staring him down. It looks like Megatron is testing Nitrogear's resolve.. he's already tested Slipstream's, after all. As Megatron stares into Nitrogear's optics, he feels himself freeze up, if just for a second. Nitrogear realizes that the Emperor is testing him, to see how he will perform under pressure. Without further hesitation, Nitrogear answers Megatron truthfully. "I serve the Empire, Lord Megatron." He leaves his answer short and simple, and hopes that's enough to pass him by. The archaic mech watching for now responds to the announcer, and then turns back to the conversation and reporting of Decepticons, observing both reporter and the Emperor himself. Slipstream listens quietly as she waits to see where Megatron is going with this, finding it interesting he's asking a similar question of Nitrogear as he did her some cycles ago. Megatron sits back in his metallic throne, noting that answer. He wanted to hear that for himself. He'll go with Starscream's recommendation for Nitrogear's promotion, and place the blame fully on Starscream's shoulders should it be a bad recommendation. "Very well." Megatron rasps, finally setting his optics back on the pair. "Slipstream. Your actions in missions reflects favorably upon your performance record. Based from your files, observation, and recommendations; I have chosen for your immediate promotion by one rank. You are charged to execute carefully and diligently your special skills with a high degree of technical proficiency and to maintain standards of performance and dedication to me and my Empire. Starscream approaches Nitrogear. "Since you have done well, you are to be promoted. You now are one rank level higher." He grins at him. "Don't disappoint me, or our Emperor." Slipstream looks vaguely surprised for a moment, then salutes, "I will do my best to do so, my Lord, thank you for your recognition." As being polite, the mech watching applauds lightly when others do. His guards, all flat black mechs, remain stoic. "Do not fail me, Slipstream or Nitrogear. I expect your continued success and victory in all things." Megatron rasps, indicating that promotion means additional responsibilities and expectations. "Nitrogear, you especially are charged with supervisory authority of those lower rank then you. Seek assistance should you require leadership training from Starscream. Both of you are dismissed." Megatron dismisses them with a wave of his metal palm, although he still expects a salute. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Nitrogear doesn't mention anything about trying, or not knowing the first thing about leadership. As Megatron dismisses him and Slipstream, Nitrogear offers a crisp salute to Megatron before he departs. "Power to the Decepticons." Slipstream salutes Megatron, "Your will shall be done, my Lord. Power to the Decepticons." she notes then turns to head out the door. Though she does pause to see what this grouping of individuals is all about. Megatron now awaits for the next Mech to be announced, crossing his arms across his chest. His optics are fixed on the entrance, evaluating the posture and figure of whoever's next. Of course, his cameras are actively recording. Megatron would be a fool to have otherwise. "I shall make sure he's well trained, my Emperor," Starscream says, "Under MY instruction, he will learn how to lead properly." A hint of an undercurrent of sarcasm is barely evident. The mech doing announcements looked somewhat uncomfortable, almost embarrassed "Graduate of Iahex University Chemical, Biomechal and veterinary degree and bachelor of education at the Ibex Academy of Education, the... *mutters* Doctor Fumik Tzu!" The mech had strode forwards at this time, his posture that of a mech who demanded respect himself, and indeed he had an aura, his bodyguards taking four points around him. AS he came to the appropriate place he stopped still, his optics small and beady as he folds his hands, offering a bow - not as deep as a submissive, but one that might give from one Leader to another. "Emperor of the Decepticons. IT is a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you in person." he speaks slowly and carefully, with an accent. Slipstream stands at the doorway, using the darkness of the hallway to her advantage to observe quietly. Megatron does not give any bow in return to the Mech. He is quick to rasp, "State your business." It appears Megatron wants to get right to the point. He's probably got a line of other Mechs waiting for an audience. "I have come out of my estates, far from any Emperor, to seek out an exchange of a mere trinket for a trinket. But what a powerful trinket that is. I have observed and seen that you are careful with such things of course, and thus I chose the most intelligent route to get what I want." he smiled a little under his long trailing moustache, "Honesty. A fair trade. Something I could give you that would increase your already impressive might, and the might of any troop you desire to gift it to." A hand raises "Ah, but such things piqué the ears of many. A tactical man of yourself, to speak of such things in the open would be... deadly." "Make your point." Megatron rasps, already doubting the so-called honesty of the Mech in front of him. Before threatening to take the Mech's trinket by force, Megatron wants to coerce more information from him. "I will hear what you have to offer me." Megatron rasps in reply, wondering what the Mech in front of him could possibly offer him to increase his already superior might. Fumik Tzu glances one way, and then the other as he then looks to the Emperor himself, "Not so much a power, but a boost... you wish me to say it then, and risk the secret getting into say... the wrong hands?" he gestures to the others in general, not picking out anyone in particular "If you wish I do, then I will, though it be on your head if they too seek it out. But worry not about me selling to others - my prices are high, and I have but one wish from you in mind." Slipstream slips back a bit further, just in case, not wanting to be spotted. She can easily overhead from where she's standing. As the Mech avoids his question, Megatron gets noticeably irritated, by the sight of tapping his finger upon his metal arm. "I do not fear anyone. Fear is for the weak. Let them try, and I will show them the true meaning of my power." Megatron rasps with an angry growl, still not saying that if it were to fall into other hands, he would still take it by force. In fact, he's tempted to try and take it by force now - but doesn't as Megatron doubts Fumik Tzu has it on his person right now. "Very well then." the mech is quick to pick up on signals, though he has yet to show any emotion but a sedate calm. "Nucleon." Megatron becomes highly interested upon hearing the word coming out of Fumik Tzu's vocalizer. Still, no emotion is displayed upon Megatron's steely mug, nor seen in his posture. Megatron remains absolutely still as he rasps, "And what is it you seek from me?" Megatron is idly curious as to what of his Fumik Tzu calls a 'trinket' in comparison to Nucleon, which he also called a trinket. "A spark... A spark from the fire of Triumph, kept in the highest tower of Polyhex. Just a mere sparkling of light. Nothing more." Fumik Tzu speaks finally, holding up his fingers barely a nano apart. Megatron knows the significance of such a spark from the fire. He will not relinquish something so dear, something that is linked to his Matrix. "That is not possible. You will relinquish the Nucleon to me. Now." Megatron rasps, his tone of voice indicating it is not a request. "Or I will take it from you by force. It rightfully belongs to ME." Megatron places a heavy emphasis on the word me, indicating he would use it for personal gain. Slipstream steps further from the doorway, far enough that she can duck into a side hallway but not so far that she cannot overhear things. "But my request is so small. It will not harm the flame. A glimmer of a spark is all I need. The Nucleon though, is not with me, and you know that." notes Fumik Tzu as he draws himself up a little bit, his body rustling. The Guards peer out, now having turned to face outwards from him, "Therefore, if you kill me, you will never get it. But I will gift it to you, in return for my small thing." "That does not matter." Megatron rasps, raising his cannon up and pointing it at Fumik Tzu with a click. "I will extract it from your smoldering core." However... Megatron wants the Nucleon, badly. He might even consider Fumik's offer... Decisions, decisions weigh in the Emperor’s mind, as the hesitation along with lowering his cannon indicates that -at least - Megatron is considering the deal. The mech takes this moment to speak, and quickly he does, knowing he was pressed for time "Then you may try, though it is not within my own core as smoldered as it could be. But time runs out, as time always does. Decide quickly... 12.431.53.12." radio frequency "Is how you might reach me." *KAPOOF* A cloud of boiling black smoke explodes outwards, filling up space and concealing he and the guards utterly from view on all bands of light. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Fumik TP